


on a roll

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: I’m into having sex, I’m not into making love.





	on a roll

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Look, I got some X if you’re into taking drugs,” Taguchi hissed over the rim of his Bacardi and lime, and Massu’s eyebrow quirked in interest.

He was kind of bored watching Nakamaru work the girls in the club anyway. Not that Massu couldn’t get any girls himself; he could. He _has_. He just didn’t want any tonight.

Taguchi and X, however, sounded ideal. It felt ideal, too, his fingers tingling when Taguchi dragged him out to the dance floor after the pill had had a chance to coil through his limbs. The touch disappeared and he groped for it, desperate for the pleasant sensation, and he grinned when that hand not only returned to his, but pulled him closer.

“Your smile is even brighter this way,” Taguchi’s voice slid through the beats and waves of music toward Massu’s ear. “ _Roll_ with me.”

His body imitated his words and Massu caught the pun, but instead of rolling his eyes at it, he rocked his hips. Taguchi’s gaze darkened, and his fingers trailed down Massu’s sides, little tingles of electricity in their wake.

It was the kind of club where what happened there stays there, which was why they came. Some underground warehouse that Kusano had found, where nobody gives a shit about Johnny’s and everyone’s a stereotype. Tonight, Massu was going for sex-crazed junkie.

Taguchi’s nose felt good against his cheek, like a lover’s caress or possibly a lick to his dick, he couldn’t decide. It was followed by warm puffs of air, which tickled in that hot way and had Massu clutching onto Taguchi’s arms as they danced.

“Dancing” was putting it loosely. They weren’t even grinding; they were _thrusting_ against each other right there on the dance floor, and Massu couldn’t even pinpoint the exact time when Taguchi dragged his lips down to Massu’s. The kiss was in direct contrast to their movements, light and breathy as the initial contact with Massu’s sensitive lips left him gasping.

Then Taguchi ran his tongue along them, lining them inside and out, and Massu’s knees buckled. He was either going to fall or come, neither one too preferable in a crowded room full of sweaty people. He might be high, but he still had class.

His fingers tightened onto Taguchi’s bare biceps, feeling the muscles work under his touch as they continued to move together. Massu’s pants were loose (and sparkly) and Taguchi was wearing leather, leaving not much separating them as Massu could feel Taguchi’s thick cock rubbing against his.

“Let’s go,” he whispered, his words singeing on Taguchi’s tongue.

Taguchi laughed. “Where?”

Massu didn’t recognize the voice that comes out of his mouth. “Somewhere we can fuck.”

His mind was still spinning as Taguchi pulled him out of the club, through the back exit and into the unlit parking lot. Several other couples of questionable gender were in their cars, on top of hoods, up against the wall, and Massu frowned at the sight.

Before he could express his distaste, Taguchi guided him up to the trunk of a car that didn’t belong to either of them. He sidled up behind Massu, trailing a finger down each arm.

“Wanna roleplay?” Taguchi hissed in his ear, pressing his body against him. “I can be a cop, and you can resist arrest.”

“Frisk me,” Massu got out, splaying his hands on the shiny red paint and spreading his legs. “Officer Taguchi.”

Taguchi’s groan went right down his spine, his body shuddering under each touch of Taguchi’s hands to his heightened senses. He didn’t tease for too long; Massu suspected he couldn’t wait either, grinding pointedly against his ass while the “frisking” consisted of more stripping than groping.

It should have bothered Massu to be half naked in a parking lot, but the only thing that bothered him was Taguchi taking his sweet ass time. He “struggled” in Taguchi’s hold, lifting his lower half to push back, and Taguchi’s hair streaked his face as the taller man pressed closer.

Massu leaned into the touch, nuzzling Taguchi’s face like a cat, and they both moaned at the stimulation as Taguchi got to work between Massu’s legs and stretched him open. His other hand rested on top of Massu’s on the trunk of the car, which Massu used to brace himself and keep his distance from the car. The bumper was probably dirty and Massu didn’t want to touch it, particularly with his bare flesh.

“Hurry up,” Massu hissed through his teeth, sweat dripping past his ears and his muscles tensing from frustration. It created an interesting combination of pressure and arousal with the effects of the ecstasy.

“Impatient,” Taguchi replied, a hint of a chuckle in his voice as he fingered Massu harder.

Just when Massu was about to reach back and do it himself, Taguchi let his touch fall from Massu’s body and brought them flush together. The tip of his cock poked the stretched rim and Massu gasped, making it tighter and elongated the moan that Taguchi expelled as he pushed in.

He expected Taguchi to bend him over, but his hands covered Massu’s on the trunk as they moved together, just like on the dance floor. Taguchi thrust into him, his face rubbing against Massu’s and Massu wasn’t sure which sensation was better. They rocked back and forth like that, giving the car makeshift hydraulics as it bounced with them.

Then one of Taguchi’s hands wrapped around Massu’s length and Massu cried out into the night, his body tensing from the cacophony of _feeling_ as he built up to what seemed to be a murderous orgasm. Taguchi fucked him harder, grunting into his skin and he felt like his brains were about to implode right in his skull.

Taguchi’s thumb swiped over the head and he was gone, jerking in Taguchi’s embrace like he was electrocuted and maybe that’s what was happening. Through the surreal haze of his release, he vaguely noticed Taguchi groaning next to him, his hips snapping sharply into Massu as he let go.

Massu never fully came down, stars still shining behind his eyes even as he once again became aware of his feet on the ground and his bare ass in the night air. Taguchi’s draped over him lazily, his arms wrapped around Massu’s waist in some semblance of an embrace, and Massu would shoulder him off he he wasn’t entirely certain that Taguchi was helping him stay upright.

Lips brushed along his cheekbone and it took him higher, made him fumble as he attempted to pull up his pants and step away from the dirty car. It was even dirtier now, Massu noted with a smirk, which Taguchi kissed as well.

Massu hoped that Taguchi wasn’t reading more into this than there actually was. He was into having sex, not making love.


End file.
